Le repas de famille
by chouetteensucre
Summary: Un repas de famille peut être calme ou animé après tout cela dépend de la famille qu'on a et sa famille on ne la choisie pas...one shot. Il s'agit de ma première fic'.


**DISCLAIMER:** Tout appartient a JKRowling sauf pour ce qui est de l'histoire bien sûr!

 _Le repas de famille:_

10h, je me lève, aujourd'hui je déjeune chez Harry avec sa famille. En plus, il m'a bien précisé que TOUTE sa famille serait là c'est à dire lui ainsi que son père James Potter, sa mère Lily Evans Potter, son oncle, sa tante et son cousin: Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley Dursley ainsi que son parrain Sirius Black.

Je mange rapidement ( pas grand chose d'ailleurs ) parce que je stresse un peu à cause de ce midi: je ne connais ni l'oncle, ni la tante, ni le cousin de Harry et c'est la première fois que je vais rencontrer des moldus.

Je passe à la douche et termine de me préparer dans ma chambre. Pour l'occasion j'ai choisi une robe simple chocolat ( c'est la couleur que préfère Harry car il dit qu'elle fait ressortir mes yeux). Je me maquille tout aussi sobrement: un peu de mascara pour rehausser mon regard et un léger rose à lèvres à peine visible. Je descends dans la cuisine enfin satisfaite de ma tenue et regarde l'horloge familiale qui indique 11h45. bon sang j'ai vraiment trainé sous la douche!

J'attends Harry, il a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher vers midi moins cinq, moins dix. Je suis super anxieuse, d'ailleurs ça doit se voir je suis en train de jouer nerveusement avec mes doigts et je commence à avoir les mains moites. Au hasard personne dans les parages pour me soutenir, mes frères sont tous chez eux ou chez leurs copines et mes parents sont partis ce matin à un congrès sur les moldus au ministère.

Enfin j'entends qu'on transplane. je sors de la maison en courant et saute dans les bras de mon beau brun à lunettes. Il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement, une main sur mon visage l'autre au creux de mes reins tandis que je laisse divaguer mes doigts dans sa chevelure rebelle. C'est fou, rien que sa présence m'apaise, je mes sens déjà un peu moins énervée.

-"Bonjour mon ange" me murmure amoureusement Harry.

-"Bonjour!" Je lui réponds gaiement mais d'une voix quelque peu tremblante que je ne me reconnais pas.

-"Ta valise est prête?"

je sais qu'il sent mon stress. Il essaie juste de détourner la conversation pour que je sois plus sereine.

-"Harry, tu l'as déjà prise hier quand tu es passé voir Ron!"

-"Ah oui! c'est vrai. Bon bah on a plus qu'à y aller alors!"

Harry me sourit de ce sourire que j'aime tant, celui auquel je suis incapable de résister. Et le pire c'est qu'il le sait et en joue pour arriver à ses fins.

Il me prend par la taille et nous transplanons, enlacés, pour Godrics Hollow. Nous atterrissons à la lisière d'une forêt afin de ne pas être aperçus par des moldus. Nous continuons le reste du chemin à pied, il n'habite qu'à 800mètres d'ici.

Plus nous avançons et plus je sens tension s'installer en moi. A chaque pas dette tension grandit et se propage dans mon être. Harry le ressent. Il exerce alors une plus forte pression sur ma main, comme à chaque fois qu'il veut me calmer. Nous arrivons ( bien trop vite à mon goût ) devant la maison de ses parents. Harry pose alors ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me donner du courage. le courage d'entrer parce que nous savons tous les deux que la rencontre avec la partie moldue de sa famille ne va pas être évidente. Harry m'a expliqué plusieurs fois comment me comporter en leur présence mais j'ai peur de faire une gaffe, comme par exemple utiliser la magie pour aider Lily à débarrasser la table. Ce serait tout à fait mon genre.

Harry me sort de mes pensées lorsqu'il pousse la porte d'entrée de la maison et m'invite à le rejoindre à l'intérieur ce que bien sûr je m'empresse de faire. Je suis déjà venue plus d'une fois dans cette maison mais elle ne m'a jamais paru si peu chaleureuse. Non! ce n'est pas le terme, cette maison est on ne peut plus chaleureuse mais elle me fait aujourd'hui un peu peur. Pourquoi? parce que je vais pour la première fois rencontrer des moldus. Je sais je me répète mais c'est plus fort que moi ça m'obsède littéralement. Et dire que on père serait aux anges à ma place.

Harry m'enlève mon manteau ( quel gentleman! je crois que je me lasserai jamais de toutes les petites attentions qu'il me porte ) en même temps que j'entends la voix de son père, James.

-"Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font? Ils sont longs à arriver!" se plaint ce-dernier.

-"Tu veux mon avis, le petit Cornedrue a réussi son coup, ils doivent être bien occupés à autre chose qu'à penser à nous en ce moment. Mais bon tu c'est ce que c'est les Potter ont le sang chaud et ils ne sont pas les derniers dans le domaine de l'amour!"

Cette fois c'est Sirius le parrain de Harry qui se moque de son meilleur ami.

-"SIRIUS! Encore un mot de ce genre et tu sors de chez moi!" La voix de Lily résonne dans toute la maison. "Laisse les tranquille. En plus Ginevra est une fille très bien. Je sais qu'elle s'occupera de Harry mieux que personne."

Je suis émue. N'importe quelle mère se serait inquiétée que son fils s'éloigne peu à peu d'elle pour trouver du réconfort auprès d'une autre fille mais pas Lily. Elle me fait totalement confiance et c'est pour cette raison que nous nous entendons si bien elle et moi. Cette femme est vraiment formidable.

Harry me pousse gentiment en direction du salon.

-"Bonjour Ginny. Bah c'est pas trop tôt les enfants on se demandait ce que vous faisiez!" s'exclame Sirius tout en faisant un clin d'oeil suggestif à Harry.

Je lève les yeux au ciel face à sa remarque: les hommes ne changeront jamais...

-"SIRIUS!" hurle Lily depuis la cuisine.

-"Patmol calme toi parce que tu la connais elle va vraiment te mettre à la porte." le prévint James. "Bonjour Ginny comment vas-tu?"

-"Bonjour! très bien merci et vous?"

J'ai à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que Lily arrive et me prend dans ses bras.

-"Bonjour Ginny!" dit-elle joyeusement.

-"Bonjour Lily!" ça me fait toujours bizarre de l'appeler par son prénom mais elle refuse catégoriquement que je l'appelle Mrs Potter.

-"Maman tu l'étouffes là!" râle Harry en me dégageant de l'étreinte de sa mère.

-"Bon Ginny la seule chose dont tu dois te rappeler pour que tout se passe bien et de ne pas utiliser ta magie" me répète James pour la énième fois.

-"Et évite de parler de notre monde en leur présence. Ma sœur et son mari détestent ça!" me recommande Lily.

-"Je vais essayer, mais je suis désolée si je fais une gaffe. J'ai encore du mal avec les pratiques moldus même si Harry me les a répéter je ne sais combien de fois."

J'essaie de faire bonne figure devant eux mais ma tentative est vaine. Ils ressentent tous ma tension.

-"T'en fais pas!" me dit James en riant "la première fois que je les ai vu ça a été une catastrophe! A la fin de la soirée Lily a pleuré. J'ai bien cru qu'ils ne remettraient jamais les pieds ici."

-"je crois que je te bats Cornedrue! Moi j'avais même pas encore parlé qu'ils me détestaient déjà!" se plaint Sirius.

-"Faut dire que tu l'as cherché aussi, tu es arrivé sous ta forme d'animagus!" s'exclame Lily.

-"Pas faux!"

La sonnette retentit dans la maison. Je me dresse, la tension m'envahissant plus que jamais.

-"Ca va bien se passer mon ange, j'ai confiance en toi."

Mon beau brun m'encourage en m'embrassant tendrement les cheveux mais je ne me calme pas pour autant.

J'entends des paroles échangées dans l'entrée mais la seule voix que je reconnais est celle de Lily.

-"Bien sûr que non Pétunia ça ne e dérange pas qu'elle soit là, en plus tu m'avais prévenu que vous seriez peut être quatre. Ravie de te rencontrer Vanessa!"

-"Moi de même madame."

Je suppose que cette voix est celle de ladite Vanessa.

Harry retire doucement ses mains de mes hanches pour saluer son oncle, sa tante, son cousin et une fille que je n'ai jamais vu sur les photos de famille que Harry m'a montré.

-"Oncle Vernon, tante pétunia, Dudley." salue-t-il poliment tout come le fait son père." Et vous êtes?" demande-t-il en saluant la fille.

-"Vanessa Parker, la compagne de Dudley."

Elle se présente de façon hautaine. Cette fille n'a rien d'une fille simple. Elle est grande, mince et blonde avec des yeux bleus. Elle porte une robe de la même couleur que ses yeux, très sophistiquée ainsi que de longues boucles d'oreilles pendantes, un gros bracelet et un collier assortis. Non, c'est sûr, nous sommes trop éloignées nous ne pourrons pas nous entendre. je n'ai pas pour habitude de juger les gens au premier coup d'œil mais là je sais déjà que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde nous ne deviendrons pas de grandes amies.

-"Mr Black, je suis absolument enchantée de vous revoir." dit Mrs Dursley d'une petite voix en détaillant Sirius de la tête aux pieds.

-"Moi de même madame."

Quels hypocrites! Je sais pertinemment qu'ils se détestent.

Harry me prend par la main et m'avance parmi les invités. personne ne m'a remarqué jusque là et cela me convient très bien mais bon je ne peux pas me cacher indéfiniment.

-"Je vous présente ma..." commence Harry

-"Future femme !" crie Sirius fier de lui

-"Ma copine!" termine Harry en jetant un regard noir à son parrain.

Et à quoi ai-je droit comme salutations: ils me scrutent de haut en bas comme lorsqu'on regarde l'état d'une bête avant de l'acheter.

-"Ginevra, je suppose que vous êtes aussi bizarre qu'eux!" m'apostrophe Pétunia en désignant d'un geste de la main Harry, Sirius, James et Lily.

-"Appelez moi Ginny je préfère! Mais qu'entendez-vous par bizarre? Je ne suis pas bizarre je suis comme tout le monde!"

-"Oui, Ginny est une sorcière et nous ne sommes pas bizarre!" lance sèchement Lily.

Je regarde la tante de Harry et me sens un peu vexée. Pourquoi me qualifie-t-elle de bizarre? C'est plutôt elle qui est bizarre à me détailler comme elle le fait et comme le font les autres Dursley ainsi que Vanessa. Lorsque Harry s'en rend compte, il passe un bras autour de ma taille de manière possessive ordonnant ainsi à sa famille d'arrêter de m'examiner.

-"Bon tout le monde est arrivé, je pense que nous pouvons commencer, n'est-ce pas ma Lily?"

James essaie de détendre l'atmosphère pesante qui s'est créée autour de nous. Lily acquiesce et part en direction de la cuisine pour amener l'apéritif.

-"Je vais vous aider Lily!"

Dites donc mon ton est sacrément enjoué! Faut dire que je suis heureuse de pouvoir m'éclipser quelques temps du salon.

-"Tu pourrais apporter les deux bouteilles qui sont dans le coin s'il te plaît Ginny?" me demande Lily.

-"Bien sûr!"

-"Tu as vu ma famille est sympathique n'est-ce pas?" Elle rit tout en sortant des glaçons.

-"Vraiment charmante, je sens que pendant le repas l'ambiance va être festive!"

-"Désolée de t'infliger ça mais tu fais partie de la famille maintenant alors tu n'as plus le choix, tu dois assister à ce genre de repas..."

J'en reste pantoise, Lily ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir. Cette femme a perdu beaucoup pendant la guerre contre Voldemort et pourtant, on ne peut pas déceler une once de méchanceté en elle. Oui c'est cela, elle regorge de gentillesse en toutes circonstances et envers tout le monde.

-"Bah les filles vous vous êtes perdues ou quoi? Ca fait deux heures qu'on vous attend!" s'exclame Sirius.

-"Tu ne serais pas en train d'exagérer un tout petit peu par hasard Sirius!" le taquine Lily.

-"Je te jure que vu l'ambiance de l'autre côté on croirait que ça fait une éternité que vous êtes parties." se plaint-il.

-"Au lieu d'être inutile prends ça !" lui répond Lily en lui tendant un plat remplis de gâteaux apéritifs. "Allez, ouste, tout le monde dans le salon!" nous dit-elle en sortant de la cuisine.

Lorsque nous entrons dans le salon, tout le monde a un verre a la main. Harry m'en tend un. Le liquide à l'intérieur à une couleur orangé. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. De toute façon les seuls alcools que je connaisse sont la Bierreaubeurre et le Whisky pur feu que mon père aime bien boire.

-"C'est du Malibu, un cocktail avec de l'alcool de fruits et du jus de fruits." me murmure Harry devant mon air perplexe. "C'est l'alcool que ma mère préfère. En général, les femmes préfèrent les cocktails aux alcools purs." m'explique-t-il.

Je me retourne et constate qu'effectivement, Lily, Pétunia et Vanessa ont le même liquide dans leur verre.

-"Bon eh bien... santé!" s'exclame James joyeusement." Je vous remercie Vernon, Pétunia, Dudley et Vanessa d'être présents aujourd'hui! Merci aussi Ginny d'être là!" me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous portons tous nos verres à nos lèvres mais nous n'avons pas le temps de boire, nous sommes interrompus par Sirius qui s'indigne.

-"Et moi je sens la vieille citrouille pourrie!"

-"On va pas te remercier d'être là tu viens à la maison tous les jours!" rétorque Lily.

-"Ah ouais! pas faux!"

Tous les Potter rient. Nous commençons l'apéritif en écoutant Pétunia et Vernon raconter leur voyage à Venise puis ensuite Dudley et Vanessa racontent comment ils se sont rencontrés un soir d'été dans un camping. Vanessa, mon dieu qu'elle m'énerve cette fille! Elle est d'un égoïsme! Moi, moi, moi elle n'a que ce mot à la bouche! Avec ses airs de princesse là! Madame nous dit que pendants ces vacances, mis à part sa rencontre avec Dudley, elle ne s'est jamais autant ennuyée! Vous comprenez elle est allée à la campagne et la campagne c'est sale entre la terre, l'herbe coupée, les foins et les insectes c'est un vrai calvaire! Si elle savait la pauvre que je suis une vraie fille de la campagne moi! Une fois ses jérémiades terminées Mrs Dursley reprend la parole en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à nous.

-"Ginevra et toi comment vous êtes vous rencontrés, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret évidemment?"

Je pense qu'elle le fait exprès de m'appeler Ginevra: elle doit savoir que je déteste mon prénom.

-"Ginny et moi nous sommes rencontrés chez elle l'été entre ma première et ma deuxième année à Poudlard. J'étais chez elle parce que je rendais visite à son frère Ron qui est mon meilleur ami." lui répond Harry.

Et là bien sûr la remarque désagréable de Dudley.

-"Pff! Coucher avec la soeur de son meilleur ami! Tu n'as donc aucun savoir-vivre! Tu ne respectes même pas les règles de l'amitié!"

-"Alors primo, je ne sors pas avec Ginny pour coucher avec elle mais parce que je l'aime et deuxio, on pourra reparler des règles de l'amitié quand tu auras enfin trouvé un vrai ami, pas quelqu'un qui reste juste avec toi parce qu'il a peur que tu le frappes!"

Harry est fou de rage. Je lui prends la main. D'habitude ça le calme un peu mais pas cette fois si. Il bouillonne tellement que sa main tremble dans la mienne.

-"A table!" annonce Lily pour apaiser les tensions naissantes.

Je retiens Harry par l'épaule, me colle à lui et lui susurre.

-"Ne t'en fais pas moi je sais que tu m'aimes vraiment, et c'est ça le plus important."

Il m'embrasse sur la joue, me débarrasse de mon verre et m'installe à table entre lui et sa mère. Une fois à côté de moi, il pose sa main sur ma cuisse: une habitude qu'il a lorsque nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

-"Vous avez besoin d'aide Lily?" je demande poliment.

-"Non, ça va aller je te remercie." me répond l'intéressée en me souriant.

Mince je ne pourrais pas me soustraire une nouvelle fois à cette merveilleuse ambiance!

Elle part dans la cuisine pendant que les hommes parlent de travail et je vois Mrs Dursley qui me lance un regard plein de jalousie. Tiens surprenant! Serait-elle jalouse de la complicité qui s'est installée entre la mère de Harry et moi? Je suis prête à parier qu'elle n'a pas la même avec Vanessa. En même temps, je compatis: être complice avec une cruche ne doit vraiment pas être évident.

J'écoute la conversation des hommes (les métiers moldus)pour tenter d'y participer mais ne comprends pas un traitre mot. Mes yeux dérivent vers Sirius et je comprends à son expression faciale que la conversation lui échappe autant qu'à moi. Il comprend alors que je suis aussi larguée que lui et nous détournons nos regards pour éviter le fou rire. Heureusement Lily arrive et nous sauve en déviant la conversation sur Vanessa.

-"Tu as des frères et soeurs Vanessa?" demande gentiment Lily.

-"Non, dieu merci je suis fille unique!" Elle répond à la mère de Harry d'un air suffisant.

-"Tu n'aurais pas aimé en avoir?"

-"Non si on a des frères et soeurs il faut tout partager et franchement partager ma chambre et mes affaires avec quelqu'un d'autre j'aurais pas pu."

-"Regarde Ginny a beaucoup de frères et elle n'a jamais eu à partager sa chambre! Bon certes elle a partagé ses affaires mais je ne pense que ça l'ai dérangée, qu'est-ce que tu en dis Ginny?"

Je réponds en souriant.

-"Non je trouve ça normal de partager comme nous sommes nombreux! Et puis nous avons chacun notre chambre mis à part les jumeaux qui n'ont jamais voulu être séparés."

-"Mais tu as combien de frères et soeurs?" renchérit Pétunia.

-"Je n'ai pas de soeurs mais j'ai six grands frères. Je suis la petite dernière!"

Mais c'est que la tante à Harry ferait des efforts pour paraître aimable.

-"C'est que tes parents trouvaient les soirées d'hiver trop longues!" se moque celle-ci.

Je suis folle de rage! Encore une parole comme ça et je l'égorge.

\- "Pétunia!" CRIE Lily.

-"C'est bon je ne fais que plaisanter!"

La garce! Elle prend du plaisir à m'énerver je le vois dans ses yeux.

Lily enlève et je la rejoins en cuisine pour l'aider à apporter le plat principal : des roast potatoes ( cool! j'adore ce plat ). Dans la cuisine Lily, toujours attentionnée me dit.

-"Je suis désolée pour ma soeur. Elle n'est pas méchante dans le fond, tu sais. Elle a juste toujours été jalouse de moi. Ca m'attriste d'ailleurs parce que je n'ai pas choisie d'être une sorcière moi."

Je sens de la déception dans sa voix et j'en suis peinée pour elle.

-"Tu sais, continue-t-elle, je pense qu'elle est jalouse de notre relation à toutes les deux. Elle ne doit pas aussi bien s'entendre avec Vanessa."

-"En même temps il n'y a bien que Dudley pour l'apprécier!"

Oups j'ai pas pu me retenir c'est sorti tout seul.

-"Ginny!" me sermonne-t-elle doucement

-"Pardon. Mais je l'apprécie pas beaucoup."

je prends un des deux plats dans mes mains et Lily m'entraîne dans le salon où se déroule le repas. je pose le plat sur la table et me rassois à côté de Harry.

-"Au fait, j'aime beaucoup ta robe Ginny!" Lily tente de relancer la conversation qui s'est éteinte avec notre départ. "Cette couleur fait ressortir celles de tes yeux et de tes cheveux."

-"Merci, je l'ai prise chocolat parce qu'Harry m'a dit la même chose."

-"Oui, ça passe pour rester chez soi mais pour sortir, surtout pour un repas de famille c'est limite!"

Et nous devons cette magnifique remarque à Vanessa bien sûr, puisque que de toute évidence ma robe n'était pas assez sophistiquée pour elle.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Vanessa, sa mère a eu tellement d'enfants qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de lui apprendre à avoir bon goût et à s'habiller convenablement pour sortir." ajoute Pétunia.

Je reste bouche bée. Elles ont vraiment osées dire ça... Je regarde Lily et vu son expression elle est aussi stupéfaite que moi.

-"Alors d'abord Vanessa on a jamais dit que tu faisais partie de la famille et tante Pétunia, tu n'as eu que Dudley et vu comme il est habillé tu ferais mieux de te remettre en question avant de critiquer Ginny et sa famille que tu ne connais même pas!" me défend Harry.

-"Bien envoyé James! Euh Harry! Tout son père ce gamin!" renchérit Sirius.

-"Harry parle autrement à ta tante!"

A l'oncle Vernon se réveille lui qui n 'avait pas encore parlé du repas.

-"Ca suffit!" hurle James." Ta robe est très bien Ginny! Maintenant on peut continuer le repas tranquillement, oui?"

-"Euh...Vernon je vous sers?" dit une Lily un peu perdue.

-"Je veux bien merci Lily." répond Vernon d'une petite voix de peur de se faire reprendre à nouveau par James.

Lily sert tout le monde mais à présent personne n'ose parler. Je décide donc de prendre la parole quitte à en prendre, encore une fois pour mon grade.

-"C'est délicieux Lily!"

-"Comme toujours!" enchaîne James en faisant un clin d'oeil complice à sa femme.

-"Faut dire que c'est ton plat préféré aussi Ginny!" s'exclame Harry.

-"Oui mais le rôti de ta mère est meilleur que celui de maman, je sais pas il y a un truc en plus..."

-"Merci Ginny c'est très gentil." continue Lily.

-"Ce n'est pas étonnant que ma soeur cuisine mieux que ta mère parce qu'avec sept enfants on a pas le temps d'apprendre à cuisiner!" lance Pétunia.

Je me lève d'un coup de ma chaise, faisant reculer celle-ci d'un bon mètre. Je sors mécaniquement ma baguette de ma poche mais Harry intervient et l'intercepte me rappelant par ce geste que je ne dois pas utiliser la magie contre des moldus.

-"C'est quoi votre problème?!" Ca y est je m'emporte ( encore un trait de caractère hérité de ma mère ) "D'abord les remarques parce que je suis une sorcière, puis ma robe et enfin ma famille! Je sais pas ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous me détestiez à ce point!"

-"Pas ce ton avec moi jeune fille!" me sermonne Pétunia.

-"Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas ma mère vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordre!"

Tout le monde s'est levé et Harry m'enserre la taille pour éviter que je ne rue sur sa tante.

-"Peut être que ta mère aurait dû t'en donner un peu plus d'ordres pour te dresser."

Ca m'aurait surprise aussi qu'elle ne l'ouvre pas la godiche!

-"Toi boucle là! On t'a rien demandé la pouf!"

-"Sale sorcière! Tu n'insultes pas a Vanessa!" Ouh quelle menace de Dudley, j'ai peur...

-"Dudley t'en mêles pas parce que je te jure que je te frappes!" répond mon beau brun.

Je regarde Pétunia d'un oeil noir et lui raconte avec un ton cinglant:

-"Ma mère est une femme très courageuse. C'est une personne très bien tout comme le reste de ma famille. Nous nous sommes tous battus avec Harry dans sa lutte contre Voldemort. Vous savez la guerre dont vous n'avez pas voulu entendre parler. Nous y avons même laissé l'un des nôtres puisqu'un des jumeaux est mort lors de la bataille finale."

-"De toute façon il y en a toujours un plus faible que les autres dans une portée!" réplique Pétunia.

Je crois que ça aurait été difficile de me faire plus mal.

-"Vous m'écoeurez! Vous comparez ma famille à des animaux et vous bafouez la mémoire de mon frère!"

-"C'est bon ta mère n'a qu'à faire un autre petit! Elle doit être habituée depuis le temps ça doit être un jeu d'enfants pour elle maintenant!"

Sa remarque fait rire tous les Dursley ainsi que Vanessa.

J'ai des hauts le cœur. Elle me dégoûte. Je me défais de l'étreinte de Harry qui d'ailleurs ne me retenait plus du tout, monte les escaliers en courant et ouvre la porte de la chambre de Harry en pleurs. Je ne pleure pratiquement jamais mais là elle est allée trop loin en insultant Fred. Je remarque le sac contenant mes affaires sur le bureau de Harry. Je m'en empare et fais demi-tour dans le but de partir le plus loin possible de cet enfer. Mais je ne vois rien, mes yeux sont embués par les larmes et je m'écroule à côté du lit. Ma respiration est saccadée et mon cœur bat a tout rompre. Je sens des bras me soulever et me poser délicatement sur le lit. J'entends également des voix qui résonnent dans toute la maison.

-"Non mais je rêve! Comment tu as pu être aussi méchante! Elle ne t'a rien fait cette gamine!" Je reconnais la voix de Lily.

-"Mais tu l'as vu avec ses airs de Sainte Nitouche!" Pétunia essaie de couvrir la voix de Lily.

-"Ah mais j'ai tout compris en faite! Tu la rabaisses parce que tu es jalouse qu'on s'entende aussi bien elle et moi! Toi tu n'as pas cette complicité avec Vanessa parce qu'elle n'est qu'une petite bourge prétentieuse et superficielle! Tu aurais préféré avoir Ginny comme belle-fille n'est-ce pas?"

A présent Lily ne parle plus, elle hurle.

-"N'importe quoi mais tu es paranoïaque ma pauvre fille!" crie Pétunia.

-"Ca suffit!" tonne James." Pétunia, Vernon, Dudley et l'autre greluche dehors! Je veux plus vous voir!"

-"Très bien! puisque c'est comme ça on s'en va mais Lily compte pas sur nous pour revenir!"

Les paroles de Pétunia sont sans équivoques mais le ton de Lily, lui, est tranchant.

-"Tant mieux! Bon débarras!"

J'entends la porte d'entrée claquée et pleure derechef dans les bras de Harry qui me caresse les cheveux et le dos pour me réconforter. Mais rien n'y fait, je suis inconsolable car je me sens affreusement coupable. Les deux sœurs viennent de se fâcher et tout est ma faute.

J'entends des pas dans les escaliers puis la porte s'ouvre. Je reconnais une chevelure rousse à travers mes larmes.

-"Je suis navrée pour tout Ginny." me murmure la voix féminine à l'oreille.

-"C'est moi qui suis désolée Lily. Vous vous êtes disputées avec votre sœur et c'est ma faute. J'aurais pas dû venir. De toute façon c'était un repas de famille alors je n'avais rien à faire là!"

Je m'en veux terriblement.

-"Combien de fois faudra qu'on te répète Ginny que maintenant tu es dans la famille!"

C'est James: il se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte et derrière lui se tient Sirius.

-"Je suis sûr qu'elle a du sang de centaure pour être têtue comme ça!"

La blague de Sirius était nulle mais elle a au moins le mérite de faire stopper mes larmes et de les faire rire.

-"Bon, on sort de cette maison j'ai besoin de prendre l'air!" décide Lily.

-"Bonne idée ma chérie!" approuve James.

Nous nous promenons donc dans Godrics Hollow et je repense à ce que m'ont dit James et Sirius quelques heures plus tôt. Leur première rencontre avec des moldus s'était aussi mal passée que la mienne. Ca me rassure un peu.

Harry me tire gentiment la main me sortant de mes pensées et m'embrasse.

-"Je t'aime mon ange." me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

-"Moi aussi je t'aime."

Une voix dans la forêt nous interpelle.

-"On se dépêche les tourtereaux! Le dernier à la rivière est privé de jus de citrouille!"

Décidemment Sirius n'a pas perdu son âme d'enfant. Nous nous regardons avec Harry et nous mettons à courir à travers la forêt bien décidés à avoir notre jus de citrouille en rentrant.


End file.
